


B.J Lord

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but it's a really stupid plot, job interview, well i mean there's kinda a plot, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard seriously can't find a parking space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B.J Lord

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a really dumb idea that I a friend and I came up with and it's inspired by this photo: https://40.media.tumblr.com/e815ab7cc56da989a13ec9488be59413/tumblr_nust7nvszw1s8as3do1_540.jpg

_****_

Gerard pulled into the crowded parking lot. It seemed pretty packed, but he seriously needed a parking place so he could make it to his job interview. He drove around, cursing all of the people who got parking spaces. Suddenly he saw it; an empty spot! Gerard grinned and drove over, only to notice that there was a sign there. It was a reserved parking space (AKA Gerard’s least favourite thing ever). Gerard read the sign so he could know the name of the person he was angry at, but instead of swearing at them alone in his car, he began to laugh. The sign read: _RESERVED FOR B.J LORD_ in a bold font. Gerard checked his phone for the time, his interview was in two minutes. He did not have time to get another spot. _Well fuck it_ , Gerard thought, before gripping his steering wheel and pulling into the spot. Whatever, motherfucking B.J Lord could suck his cock (pun intended).

Gerard grabbed his bag and Starbucks cup and hurried into the office building. Gerard ran up the steps two at a time and pressed the ‘up’ button on the elevator a good seven times. When Gerard found the room where his interview was located, he straightened his tie and fixed his hair in his reflection before knocking gently.

When the door was opened, Gerard was face to face with probably the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. He had shaggy dark brown hair, big eyes with long eyelashes and stupidly pink lips. Upon further inspection Gerard noticed the tattoos on his neck that the collared shirt he was clad in didn’t quite cover up, and the small hole near his mouth where a lip ring was meant to go.

“Hi, are you Gerard Way?”

“Yeah,” Gerard spoke, “nice to meet you, Mr. Iero.”

“You can call me Frank,” he smiled, “come on in.”

Frank sat down behind a large desk and gestured for Gerard to sit down in the chair on the opposite side of the desk. Gerard sat and watched as Frank shuffled papers around, feeling his mouth go dry when he noticed Frank’s tattooed hands.

“So, Gerard,” Frank began with a smile, “tell me about yourself.”

“Um, I graduated SVA a cou-”

“-No, we’ll get to that later, tell me about yourself, like, what do you like to do in your spare time?”

“Oh uh, my spare time? Well, I read a lot of comic books, I like to listen to music and watch horror movies, and I guess that’s about it.”

Gerard had never had a job interview go so smoothly. Frank didn’t really dwell too much on Gerard’s actual qualifications and they ended up just discussing their favourite comic books and bands. Frank was going on about Black Flag when he was suddenly interrupted by a phone call.

“Hello?”

Frank paused as the person on the other line said something.

“Oh hey, Brad, what’s up?”

Gerard heard the muffled voice say something else.

“Someone parked in your spot?”

Oh shit, Gerard thought, this was the fucking B.J Lord whose parking space Gerard had stolen.

“Someone else _willingly_ parked in a spot labelled _B.J Lord_?”

Frank paused once again.

“A black Honda? I’ll ask around but for now I guess just find another space to park in.”

After saying goodbye, Frank put the phone down.

“Sorry about that, you don’t happen to know anyone who drives a black Honda do you? Anyone who would even be willing to park in a spot labelled BJ Lord?”

“Um,” Gerard didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want to risk his chances of getting the job just because he was too stubborn to find another parking space.

“I’ll send out a call,” Frank tapped something on his phone, “hang on.”

“Frank?” Gerard squeaked, “um, I was the one who parked in the spot.”

Frank looked at him, “oh. You know that you like, can’t do that, right?”

“Yeah, I was running late and I didn’t have time to find another spot.”

“Gerard, you’re gonna have to pay a fine, you can’t park there unless you are the B.J Lord,” Gerard could tell that Frank was trying not to laugh.

Gerard looked up and decided to say something that he may regret, but like, whatever, “I am the B.J Lord.”

“Right, okay,” Frank laughed.

“Want me to prove it?”

“What do you mean by that?”

“You know what I mean, Frank.”

“You… want to like-”

“-Suck your dick. If it gets me out of paying a fine.”

“Um, I don’t think that’s like allowed, but I mean, you don’t technically work for me yet so I guess it, um, well,” Frank rambled, “I mean I wouldn’t be like against it but I don’t want to get in trouble but you’re like, really hot and-”

“-Frank,” Gerard interrupted, “do you want me to suck your cock or not?”

“Yes,” Frank said quickly.

“Alright,” Gerard stood up and walked around the large desk, dropping to his knees in front of Frank who was sat in his chair with a shocked look on his face.

“You’re gonna need to scooch forward a little,” Gerard said.

“Right, o-okay,” Frank moved forward. Gerard put one of his hands on each of Frank’s knees and spread his legs.

Gerard grabbed Frank’s dick through his pants and smirked as Frank let out a sharp intake of breath. He undid Frank’s zipper and hiked up his dress shirt a little bit to reveal the waistband of Frank’s boxers (Calvin Klein, nice) and the bottom half of a stomach tattoo. Gerard traced the tattoo with his tongue while trying to get a hand into Frank’s underwear and get a hand on his dick. When Gerard got his hand wrapped around Frank’s cock he moved his mouth away from Frank’s tattoos and used his other hand to pull the waistband of Frank’s boxers down. Frank’s cock was finally able to breath but not for long as Gerard’s hot mouth sank down onto it almost immediately. Gerard bobbed his head up and down, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking. Frank tangled his hands into Gerard’s jet black hair and bucked his hips up a little bit.

“Fuck,” Frank cursed, “how are you so good at this?”

Frank groaned when Gerard swirled his tongue around the tip and went back down.

Gerard pulled off a minute later, keeping Frank’s dick in his hand and rubbing his thumb over the tip.

Gerard looked up at Frank, “you should fuck my mouth.”

Frank’s jaw dropped, “I c-can do that, if you really want me to.”

Gerard responded by nodding his head, putting his hands behind his back and opening his jaw wide.

“Holy fuck,” Frank said as he grabbed Gerard’s hair and thrust into his mouth  

Gerard let his jaw slack and ran his tongue along the bottom of Frank’s cock, moaning every time he felt it hit the back of his throat. Gerard doesn’t even remember ever having a gag reflex at this point.

“Gerard, fuck I’m gonna come.”

Gerard just looked up at him with wide eyes and hollowed out his cheeks and before Frank knew it he was coming down Gerard’s throat.

Gerard sucked until Frank was spent and even ended up getting some on the side of his mouth.

“Oh my God,” Frank panted.

Gerard smirked and slid a hand into his own pants, because he seriously needed to get off.

Frank was still riding his high when he noticed Gerard with his cock out, getting himself off and no, that was not how this was going to happen. Frank stood up from his chair and grabbed Gerard’s wrist, standing him up as well.

“What are y-” Gerard cut himself off with a moan as Frank wrapped a tattooed hand around his dick.

Gerard shut his eyes, tilted his head back and let his mouth hang open, but Frank was not having it.

“Look at me,” Frank said while using his free hand to hold Gerard’s head, “wanna see you.”

Gerard whined when Frank let go of his cock and used both hands to pull his pants down further and sit him down on the desk. Gerard wrapped his legs around Frank’s waist, knees high in the air. Frank brought two tattooed fingers to Gerard’s wet lips and let Gerard suck on them. Frank removed his slicked up fingers and prodded Gerard’s pink entrance with one of them. Gerard gasped when Frank pushed one digit in and moved it around. Gerard squirmed when a second finger was added.

“Frank,” Gerard groaned and Frank knew he had found Gerard’s prostate when he let out a sharp intake of breath followed by a moan.

Frank used his other hand to jerk Gerard off. Gerard had to bit his hand to keep from screaming when he felt Frank’s fingers curl inside of him.

“F-fuck, Frank I’m gonna come.”

“Come for me, baby,” Frank whispered, and just like that Gerard was coming all over his stomach, getting his white dress shirt stained.

Frank pulled an out of breath Gerard into a wet kiss.

“Don’t worry about that fine, B.J Lord,” Frank said.

Gerard laughed.

“Also, you’re hired.”  

 

 


End file.
